Data communications devices such as modems, multiplexers, line drivers, digital service units, etc., are generally well known in the art. The following comments, while couched in terms of "data communications devices" or "devices," are equally applicable to specific data communications devices, such as modems, multiplexers, line drivers, digital service units, etc.
As is known, these data communications devices are used to transmit data signals via telephone lines to similar devices located remotely.
Recently these devices have been equipped with microprocessors that have enabled the devices to perform functions in addition to their normal data communication functions. For example, these microprocessors have run maintenance routines to test the operating conditions of the devices. Further, some maintenance routines have included fixing the device when it became disabled. Also, these microprocessors have enabled the device to change or vary its operating parameters at the whim of the user. In general, then, these new devices have included additional control and maintenance abilities.
The problem with these new capabilities, however, is that the features still required manual action by an operator in order to be utilized properly. Early data communications devices, therefore, while they had increased control and maintenance functions, it was still necessary for a user to be at the same location as the device in order to activate the new features. The problem with this was, of course, that large data communications networks might have many data communications devices located throughout geographically spread-out area. Thus, the over-all ability to control and maintain the network was still limited by the user's ability to travel to the device and perform the adjustments.
As a result, there is a need for a data communications device that may be controlled from a centrally-located network management system controller.